


Beauty Is Like A Summer Fruit

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [22]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: College, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: Minghao menyelamatkan seseorang yang terjebak palang kereta. Dia melakukannya untuk memicu keberuntungan.
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Beauty Is Like A Summer Fruit

**Author's Note:**

> Part 22 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**Beauty Is Like A Summer Fruit.**

**By Ithnalicious**

**Winter; College, Slice of life, Romance, Fluff**

**Confession, One Night Stand (** maaf sebenarnya saya pengen masukin cerita dedi dedi begitu tapi kok kayaknya  _ mainstream _ , akhirnya jadilah fic ini www **)**

**Rated PG-13**

**Summary :**

_ Minghao menyelamatkan seseorang yang terjebak palang kereta. Dia melakukannya untuk memicu keberuntungan.  _

**FOR GYUHAO FF PROJECT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sewaktu kehamilan bulan tiga, Nyonya Xu bermimpi soal kucing berwarna emas. Kucing itu menjadi bagian dari keluarga, penurut luar biasa. Hingga suatu hari dia melompati pagar dan terbang ke angkasa. 

Enam bulan kemudian lahirlah Xu Minghao. Dia adalah keajaiban dalam keluarga. Otaknya encer, perkataannya sopan, dan tata budinya mengesankan. Minghao tidak mengeluh ketika ayahnya berambisi untuk membuatnya les ini itu. Walaupun lelah, batang hidungnya selalu hadir pada kursus piano, matematika, bahasa Inggris, dan bela diri. Dia juga tidak protes ketika dia disekolahkan ke salah satu sekolah paling prestise seantero provinsi, yang berarti hidup untuk belajar dan selamat-tinggal bermain. Dia menjadi contoh ibu-ibu komplek untuk membandingkan anak-anak mereka, dan walaupun dia merasa risih dengan semua itu (karena dia anak yang benar-benar baik dan tidak ingin menyakiti siapapun), Minghao tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Karena itu pula, temannya terbatas. 

Menginjak SMA dia mengubah strateginya. Dia memohon kepada sang ayah untuk memberhentikan kursus piano maupun pelajaran dan memfokuskan diri pada bela diri. Dia juga memohon untuk diizinkan masuk ke dalam klub  _ dance _ sekolah. Dengan ini, dia menjadi lebih mudah dijangkau dan mendapatkan beberapa sahabat. Soonyoung sang kapten  _ taekwondo _ adalah yang pertama keluar dengannya, lalu diikuti oleh Chan dari klub  _ dance _ , Seungkwan dari OSIS, ataupun Jihoon yang menjadi teman piket sekaligus ace klub bisbol. Minghao lebih banyak tersenyum dan sering mendendang trot lama. Dia datang tiga puluh menit sebelum pelajaran, mengerjakan PR-nya jauh-jauh hari untuk dicontek teman-temannya, menghabiskan akhir minggu untuk karaoke, atau ikut berpesta jika ada kenalannya yang ulang tahun ataupun mendapat nilai tinggi. Dia bahkan memiliki pacar. 

Bergaul dengan orang-orang yang lebih hebat darinya membuatnya menjadi orang biasa. Dan Minghao suka itu. Di matanya, para orang-orang biasa ini memiliki kebebasan yang dia tidak miliki, dan merencanakan kehidupan sebenarnya jauh lebih menyenangkan jika kita berada di titik paling dasar. Perasaannya jauh lebih enteng daripada harus menanggung beban harapan, dan dia mulai menyadari bahwa dia memiliki sebuah impian. 

Impian yang, sialnya, jelas-jelas ditentang kedua orang tuanya. 

“Omong kosong. Fashion rintisan?” Ayahnya muntab malam itu. Bagaimana tidak, Minghao hengkang dari Universitas Carat di semester keenamnya hanya untuk ini. “Aku bersusah payah menyekolahkanmu tinggi-tinggi, membayarimu les macam-macam, memberimu segalanya, dan ini yang kau berikan?” 

Ayahnya jarang sekali marah. Namun malam itu, dia benar-benar murka hingga wajahnya serupa tirai yang dikibaskan torero pada pertunjukan matador. 

“Pikirkan baik-baik, nak. Bukankah kamu bisa membicarakannya dengan dosen PA-mu? Ibunya mencoba berkepala dingin, walaupun apel yang dikupasnya sudah benyek akibat diremas. “Jika ada masalah yang ingin kamu bicarakan, kami akan mendengarkannya. Ya? Kita cari jalan keluarnya bersama-sama. 

“Apa ada yang merundungmu?” Mata ayahnya berapi-api. “Atau menjegalmu? Menuduhmu menjual narkoba? Apa? Katakan saja.” 

Minghao menggeleng pelan. “Tidak Ayah. Aku hanya ingin keluar.” 

“Ingin keluar gundulmu!” Ayahnya melemparkan vas bunga kayu. Mingao menghindar pada waktu yang tepat. “Mau jadi apa kau? Pengangguran? Astaga, kau kuliah di jurusan teknik, Minghao. Bahan ujiannya saja membuatku muntah, dan kau membuangnya begitu saja? Apa yang ada di pikiranmu?” 

Minghao diam saja. Dia tidak ingin membantah, dia hanya menerima kemurkaan ayahnya selama tiga jam sebelum akhirnya yang lebih tua membanting pintu kamar dan puasa bicara dengannya selama tiga hari. 

“Ayahmu itu,” Ibunya menghela nafas. “Dia jauh lebih kekanakan darimu. Tapi aku mengerti perasaannya. Dia hanya ingin jalan yang mudah bagimu, Nak. Memulai usaha rintisan jauh lebih besar resikonya. Apalagi kalau kamu punya nol pengetahuan di bidang itu. Apa kamu punya rencana?” 

Minghao mengangguk. “Sebenarnya, aku sudah mengirimkan proposal pada investor,” katanya kalem. Dia memandang pintu kamar orang tuanya yang tertutup. Merasa bersalah. “Ada salah satu investor yang tertarik dengan prospek usahaku, dan dia akan datang untuk presentasi berdiskusi depan. Sepertinya peluangnya juga besar karena dia juga sedang mencari perusahaan rintisan untuk dibantu. Jadi doakan saja ya.” 

“Ibu malah lebih ingin berdoa untuk ayahmu. Dia sepertinya trauma dengan apapun yang berbau kuliah sekarang.” 

***

Rabu pagi Minghao sudah necis dengan pakaian yang disetrika rapih dan rambut yang disisir. Presentasinya akan dimulai jam sepuluh nanti di salah satu café, dan dia sudah menyiapkan segalanya. 

Ia mencium tangan ibunya, mengatakan selamat tinggal untuk ayahnya (ayahnya sudah mau berbicara dengannya, namun hanya sebatas ‘ _ hm’ _ dan ‘ _ ya’ _ ), lalu melangkah ke luar rumah empat jam sebelum batas waktu yang ditentukan. Minghao berniat cari angin dan menenangkan tubuhnya yang kaku karena tegang. Mungkin dia bisa meminum beberapa gelas kopi di café itu sebelum menghadapi para investor yang akan menanamkan saham. Sambil menghafal bahan teksnya, tentu saja. 

Seoul di pagi hari adalah kota yang sibuk. Ribuan orang berlalu-lalang untuk menjalani hari, apalagi ini adalah jam kerja.  _ Subway _ yang dinaiki Minghao pun penuh sehingga dia berhimpitan dengan banyak orang. Dia hampir tersandung ketika melewati pintu kereta, beruntung keseimbangan tubuhnya yang dilatih bertahun-tahun melalui bela diri menjaganya tetap utuh. 

Ketika ia ingin membayar di palang gerbang, seseorang menghalangi jalannya. 

“Maaf, ada yang bisa saya bantu?” tanya Minghao. Pria itu menunduk padanya. Ia benar-benar tinggi, dengan jas pas badan yang Minghao tahu adalah pesanan khusus. 

“Ah, maaf,” dia menunduk sopan. “Aku menghalangi jalanmu? Kau bisa lewat duluan. Kartuku habis, sepertinya aku harus mengisinya dulu. Tapi aku kurang hafal daerah sini.” 

“Biar aku yang bayar.” 

“Tidak usah!” Pria itu mengibaskan tangannya. “Serius, tidak usah. Aku akan bertanya pada pusat informasi, mereka pasti tahu. Silakan—”

Palangnya terbuka sebelum pria itu selesai bicara. 

“Anggap saja aku melakukannya demi diriku sendiri,” senyum Minghao tulus. “Hari ini aku ada acara penting. Jadi aku butuh sedikit pemicu keberuntungan.” 

Lawan bicaranya terdiam sesaat. “Ah, wawancara kerja?” tanyanya berbasa-basi. 

“Semacam itulah.” 

“Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil!” ujarnya singkat. Dia mengulurkan tinju, Minghao membalasnya dengan suasana hati yang baik. “Aku ingin membayarnya balik, tapi kau pasti menolaknya. Aku sebenarnya ingin mentraktirmu kopi, tapi aku sendiri juga sedang buru-buru. Jadi maafkan kelancanganku, kalau kita bertemu lagi, aku pasti akan membantumu!” 

Minghao melambai ketika pria itu berderap pergi. “Tidak usah repot-repot! Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri.”

***

Kopinya enak. Tidak terlalu pekat dan sesuai racikan. Minghao sudah meminum tiga gelas  _ short _ sehingga perutnya kembung dan dia berulang kali ke kamar mandi. 

Jamnya menunjukkan angka sepuluh lewat tujuh belas menit, tapi calon investornya belum juga datang. Dari email, dia bilang dia sedang berada di jalan dan sudah dekat. Namun email itu dikirim dua jam lalu, terlalu lama. Tapi tak apalah, baru enam belas menit. Tidak ada salahnya sedikit terlambat. 

Dua puluh menit. 

Tiga lima. 

Lima puluh. 

Minghao mulai kesal. 

Ketika dia sudah mengeluarkan ponselnya untuk menghubungi balik, suara lonceng kecil di bingkai pintu café berdenting, masuklah dua orang yang Minghao duga sebagai calon investornya. Dia mengenal satu yang memiliki senyum lebar karena dengan pria itu dia berkomunikasi selama ini. Sisanya adalah—

_ Oh _ . 

Ternyata keberuntungan memang berpihak kepadanya. 

“Myungho-ssi?” Lee Seokmin, begitu yang tercantum pada kontak, menyalaminya dengan senyum lima jari. “Maaf kalau kami telat, kebetulan, orang ini tersesat parah jadi saya harus menemukannya dulu sebelum kemari. Saya sekretarisnya. Calon investor Anda sebenarnya adalah dia.” 

_ Dia _ yang dimaksud adalah pria tinggi dengan setelan jas pesanan khusus yang terjebak palang subway pagi tadi. Pria itu jelas terkejut dengan Minghao yang tersenyum-senyum di hadapannya. Namun dia mengangguk sopan dan menyalaminya dengan sikap professional luar biasa. 

“Saya Kim Mingyu,” ucapnya kalem. Minghao menggoyangkan tangannya cepat. 

“Seo Myungho. Mohon bantuannya.” 

“Kalau begitu, bisa kita langsung masuk ke ruangannya?” Seokmin melirik jam tangan. Ah, pria ini pasti sangat sibuk, Minghao pikir. 

“Iya, silakan. Proyektornya sudah dinyalakan dari tadi. Saya akan menuntun Anda.” 

***

“Ini statistik penjualan kami, dan dalam dua minggu, minat  _ customer _ meningkat dari dua puluh persen ke enam puluh persen karena desain ini—”

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya. Minghao menutup mulut. Dia sudah menghafalkan pertanyaan apa saja yang mungkin saja keluar dari mulut seorang investor, jadi dia mengangguk tenang. 

“Semuanya sudah jelas di dalam proposalmu, aku hanya ingin bertanya, kapan kami bisa menemui tim milikmu?” 

Minghao membeku. “E-eh?” tanyanya ragu. “Tim?”

Gawat, dia seharusnya tidak menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan. 

“Tim, iya. Akan lebih bagus kalau aku bisa bertemu tim pengembangnya, karena konsep yang ditawarkan sangat meyakinkan. Pakaian tradisional? Ini akan bagus untuk industri hiburan. Apalagi drama-drama kolosal yang memang butuh pakaian tradisional. Kalau tim pengembangmu bisa meyakinkanku, kita akan tanda tangan segera.” 

Minghao berkedip-kedip di tempatnya. Mingyu mengernyit.

“Ah,” Seokmin menengahi. “Maksud Mingyu adalah, bisakah kita bertemu dengan desaignernya? Tim yang terdiri dari  _ designer _ ,  _ product researcher _ ,  _ trend analyst _ , atau  _ illustrator _ . Sebenarnya kami ingin diskusi yang lebih formal, mungkin di perusahaan Anda, tetapi Anda memilih untuk melakukannya disini, jadi kami agak kerepotan. Maksud kami adalah untuk mengecek ke TKP langsung dan mengamati ide-ide dari orang yang terlibat.” 

“Ah, jadi begitu, ya?” 

Mingyu meletakkan proposal Minghao di atas meja. Tak menyentuhnya lagi. “Maaf?” 

“Jadi harus punya tim dulu?” 

Mingyu dan Seokmin berpandangan. 

“Ah tidak, hanya saja,” Minghao memukul dadanya sendiri, berusaha melawan gugup. “Aku, masih independen. Aku belum memiliki gedung atau tim. Aku baru saja memulai online shop dua minggu ini dan berniat memperlebar sayap penjualan.” 

Mingyu bangkit dari duduknya. Alisnya menukik tajam. 

“Serius? Apa kau bercanda?” 

“Oke, baiklah. Mingyu, tenang,” Seokmin menepuk bahunya beberapa kali. 

“Tidak, kau yang diam,” dia menepis tangan Seokmin dengan kasar. Kesan sopan santun yang dari awal dia tunjukkan meluap seketika. “Kau tahu? Aku baru saja terbang dari Prancis semalam hanya karena Seokmin menemukan  _ startup _ yang akan sesuai dengan apa yang kubutuhkan, dan aku bersusah payah ke sini, menggunakan subway kumuh, mempertontonkan kemahatololan yang tak terkira ketika saldo kartu subwayku habis, dan tersesat di ibu kota Korea Selatan, hanya untuk ini? Kau gila?  _ Online shop _ … aku butuh perusahaan, bukan toko  _ online _ yang bisa ditawar murah di internet!” 

Seokmin memijat pelipisnya. Minghao mematung. 

“Pantas ketika kucari di  _ google _ , yang keluar hanya produk. Tidak ada keterangan perusahaan, tidak ada kontak, tidak ada apapun. Aku yakin kau pasti juga baru coba-coba! Berapa usiamu, dua puluh dua? Kenapa kau tidak kuliah saja, hah? Apa studimu? Tata busana? DKV?” 

Minghao mencicit lirih. “Teknik informatika…”

“TEKNIK!” Mingyu setengah menjerit. Dia keluar ruangan setelahnya, tidak mengucapkan apapun. 

Seokmin meringis kecil. “Maafkan dia, dia… agak temperamental dengan pekerjaannya,” dehamnya canggung. Minghao menghela nafas. 

“Sudah pasti aku tidak akan dapat suntikan dana ya?” 

Seokmin menatapnya. “Aku yang salah,” katanya cepat. “Maafkan aku, seharusnya aku menyelidikimu lebih banyak, ah, aku memang masih baru. Dia memperkerjakanku ketika aku dipecat dari perusahaanku. Dia orang baik, sebenarnya. Hanya saja, yah,” 

“Sombong, sumbu pendek, ceroboh, buta arah?”

“Suka pesta, suka makan, sering menyewa pria-pria untuk menemaninya melewati malam.” 

**“One night stand?”** Minghao menebak asal. Pria, ya? Jadi, dia _gay_. 

Seokmin mengangguk. “Dengan uangnya, dia bisa melakukan apa saja. Dia benar-benar tertarik pada konsepmu, sebenarnya. Terlebih, dia tertarik padamu secara pribadi.” 

“Apa maksudmu?”

Lawan bicaranya tersenyum. Ia membereskan tas milik Mingyu dan miliknya sendiri, sebelum menunduk pada Minghao. “Kau yang membantunya melewati palang subway pagi tadi, kan? Dia cerewet soal itu sepanjang jalan. Dia bilang, senyumanmu seperti malaikat, dan dia sepertinya menyukaimu pada pandangan pertama.” 

Minghao melongo. “Yang benar?” 

“Dia bukan tipe orang yang akan membicarakan perasaannya, jadi aku mengatakan apa adanya. Lagipula, sepertinya kita tidak akan bertemu lagi setelah ini. Terimakasih atas kerja samanya, Myungho-ssi. Saya pamit dulu.” 

Seokmin sudah setengah jalan menuju pintu keluar ketika Minghao menahan pintunya. 

“Kalau begitu, tidak apa-apa kan?” tanyanya mantap. Seokmin mengernyit. 

“Maaf?” 

“Kalau aku jadi pacarnya, dia akan membantuku, kan? Dia akan mencarikanku tim, memberiku dana, menyokong rintisanku, benar?” 

Matanya berputar. Seokmin merasa anak ini sedikit gila. 

“Aku tidak tahu, itu keputusannya—”

“Aku suka padanya!” Minghao mengerjap-ngerjap. “Aku butuh dia.”

“Apa maksudmu, kau tidak bisa melakukan itu.” 

Tapi Minghao sudah keluar duluan. Dia mengebut ke arah pria tinggi dengan jas pas badan, yang sedang bersandar di bawah rimbunan pohon, menunggu sekretarisnya datang.[]

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
